1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to a system for using power control to reduce potential interference to a macro evolved NodeB (eNB) by a user equipment (UE) engaged in device to device (D2D) communications.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
The wireless communications system may include a plurality UEs and a plurality of eNBs. The UEs may be associated with difference eNBs and the eNBs may be associated with different cells. A first UE associated with a first eNB in a first cell and a second UE associated with a second eNB in a second cell may be operable to communicate directly with each other using resources allocated for D2D communications. Devices in neighboring cells may be allocated different sets of resources for D2D communication. As such, a method and apparatus for determining available resources for D2D communication between UEs associated with different eNBs is desired.